Your Black Angel
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kakakku menyayangiku. Dia akan melakukan apapun untukku, dia akan selalu kembali padaku, dan akan kupastikan dia tidak melihat siapapun selain aku. Incest, lime, yaoi, violence. ItaSasu, RnR?


Demi kakakku, apapun akan kuberikan.

Keabadian, kematian, kenikmatan, kehangatan, kesakitan, kasih sayang...

...semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : AU, yaoi, lime, incest, slash, OOC, Sadistic, Masochist, typo?

Genre : Family/Romance/Suspense

Pair : ItaSasu

**.**

**.**

**YOUR BLACK ANGEL**

**.**

**.**

Kutatap langit biru hari ini dari salah satu jendela besar di kediaman Uchiha ini. Awan putih berarak tenang namun sedikit demi sedikit tergeserkan dengan awan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Cuaca akan mendung hari ini, dan menurut ramalan akan terjadi badai besar. Fuh, bisa kurasakan udaranya semakin menusuk permukaan kulitku. Tanpa mau merasa kedinginan lebih dari ini, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan semakin ke dalam rumah yang bagaikan istana ini.

Kupegang pembatas yang memisahkan antara posisiku dengan lantai bawah—kini aku berada di lantai atas. Bola mataku yang berwarna merah pada dasarnya dengan riak-riak berwarna hitam menatap gerak-gerik para pembantu di lantai bawah. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk. Ck, tak adakah suatu kejadian yang bisa menyembuhkan kebosananku? Dengan rasa kesal, aku melangkah menuju kamarku. Mungkin aku akan kembali menyendiri dan melakukan hal-hal yang kuanggap menyenangkan—tapi bagi orang normal di luar sana, hanyalah hal gila yang bisa kulakukan.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh dan melihat salah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu. Wajahku berubah cerah melihat siapa yang datang, "Kakak!" tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sepertinya di luar hujan sudah mulai menyerang. Dengan langkah cepat kuturuni tangga dan menghampirinya, Uchiha Itachi.

Dia kakakku.

Kakak kesayanganku.

Itachi sedikit terkejut saat melihatku berlari dan memeluknya. Tinggi kami yang memang hampir sama—tapi dia tetap lebih tinggi—membuat aku bisa merasakan air hujan yang mengalir dari rambut hitam panjangnya, napas yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa kurasakan di permukaan wajahku. Sampai kapanpun tubuh tegap kakakku ini selalu menjadi favoritku. Walau basah sekalipun. Itachi melepaskan pelukanku, dia menatapku yang masih memasang senyum padanya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam _onyx _yang memukau membuatku mengerti, saat ini dia tengah mengalami kesulitan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun tentang masalah yang menimpanya. Toh walaupun kubertanya, dia tidak akan menjawabnya.

Aku tahu.

Kakak menyayangiku, tapi di saat yang bersamaan...

...dia juga menganggap bahwa keberadaanku itu merepotkan.

Jadi selama itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjadi pelipur laranya. Cara apapun akan kulakukan untuk itu. Meskipun kehormatan atau bahkan nyawaku menjadi bayarannya. Aku sudah terlalu menyayangi kakakku ini. Bahkan... rasanya melebihi perasaan wajar seorang adik pada kakaknya. Dan aku tidak akan menghindar jikalau Itachi mengetahui semua ini. Sekalipun dia menganggapku gila, aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku sendiri.

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan senyum yang lebih mengembang dari sebelumnya, aku berucap, "Kau pasti kedinginan kak," dia tetap diam menatapku. Tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Apa dia membenciku? Oh, siapa yang peduli, "ayo ke kamarku saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya dan berjalan. Aku bisa merasakan dia sempat terpaku beberapa saat, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mengikutiku. Aku mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan pada wajahku.

Aku terus melangkah menuju kamarku, saat sampai aku duduk di tepi kasurku. Kutatap kakakku yang masih menatapku dengan dingin itu lalu tanpa kusuruh dia duduk di sofa yang berada di depanku. Kututup pintuku dan entah kakakku menyadarinya atau tidak, kukunci pintu kamarku. Senyum terpampang di wajahku sementara Uchiha sulung itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya. Dia terlihat lelah—sangat lucu. Aku kembali duduk di tepi kasur. Kuambil _cutter_ kesayanganku. Seperti biasa aku akan memulai hobi kesayanganku.

Aku masih asyik mengiris-iris permukan kulitku. Darah-darah mengalir di lenganku. Inilah kegiatanku sehari-hari, rasanya menyenangkan melihat _liquid _merah itu mengalir di setiap sudut tubuhku. Senyum masih tak hilang dari wajahku saat kakakku mulai membuka mulutnya. Ah, dia akan mulai bercerita, "Sasuke..."

"Hm?" tanyaku tanpa menghentikan kegiatanku. Kulirik sedikit, dia terlihat membuka kedua matanya lagi. Dari sisi manapun kakakku ini benar-benar terlihat tampan, aku semakin menyukai dirinya di setiap inci.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Seperti biasa, dia menatap jijik setiap aku mengiris jari-jariku yang sudah menunjukkan bekas luka dimana-mana, "Tadi Hatake Kakashimengucapkan sesuatu kepadaku, tentang dirimu..."

**Cras **

Dengan satu irisan terakhir, aku meninggalkan luka sayatan yang lebar di punggung tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja moodku untuk mengiris-iris hilang. Wajahku berubah serius saat aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kakak yang selalu melindungiku sedari lahir. Beda sekali dari ibu kami yang langsung meninggalkan kami begitu melahirkanku dan ayah yang bisanya hanya berkorupsi ria di bisnisnya hingga dia bangkrut dan bunuh diri.

Kak, kau melakukan salah satu hal yang fatal. Kau menyebut nama pria brengsek itu di hadapanku, "Lalu?"

"Dia bilang, aku harus berhati-hati padamu," Itachi menyatukan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Aku mengernyitkan alisku tak suka, sepertinya laki-laki brengsek plagiat tak berguna itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan aku. Kak, kau berdekatan dengan pemimpinmu yang memakai banyak piercing itu saja aku sudah benci. Apalagi dengan pria mata beda warna yang suka membaca buku porno itu. "menurutmu, kenapa dia bilang begitu, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Dan dia menatapku antara percaya dan tidak, antara bingung memilihku atau dia.

Bukankah sudah jelas, kak?

Harusnya kau memilih aku!

Aku meletakkan _cutter _yang ujungnya sudah berlumuran darah di atas kasurku. Aku berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya sementara dia terus menatapku—meminta penjelasan. "Kau mau apa?" tanya kakak tersayangku itu. Aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya diam dan memutar hingga aku berdiri di belakang sofa tempatnya duduk. Kuturunkan tubuhku dan kedua tanganku merayap pada tubuhnya hingga aku memeluk leher Itachi dari belakang.

Aku bisa mendengar dia mendesis saat aku menghembuskan napasku pada tengkuk belakangnya. Kuraba tubuh bagian depannya saat aku mulai berbicara, "Jadi... kakak lebih percaya dia..." aku menghembuskan napasku lagi, tapi kali ini aku mulai menggigit cuping telinganya. Membuat kakak kandungku ini menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan sesuatu. Reaksi yang sangat menggemaskan Uchiha Itachi, aku sangat suka itu, "dibanding aku, adik kandungmu sendiri?" kini kukeluarkan lidahku, dan kujilat cuping yang tadi kugigit hingga memerah.

"Sasu—"

"Kak," aku tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga aku bisa mencium tengkuknya lebih dalam. Kulirik kedua tangannya yang mencengkram pinggiran sofa, "aku bersamamu lebih lama dari pria tukang tiru sialan itu," kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Aku tidak segampang itu, kakak, "suka duka kita lewati bersama, setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam, aku selalu ada untukmu." Tanganku yang meraba tubuh bagian depannya mulai menekan-nekan di suatu titik tertentu. Rintihan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Itachi, aku mulai menikmatinya.

Aku menyeringai—merasa menang entah karena apa, "Kakak..." kulepas pelukanku padanya dan membiarkannya bersandar dengan lega. Tapi itu tak akan kubiarkan lama, karena aku kembali berputar dan kini aku duduk di atas pinggiran sofa yang dia duduki. Aku peluk kepalanya hingga bersandar pada dada bidangku. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang memburu di tubuhku. Kubelai rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah karena hujan tadi, sesekali kucium kepalanya. Wanginya yang khas, selalu membuatku gila, "aku adikmu yang kau sayangi kan?"

Itachi tidak menjawab—tapi aku anggap itu artinya iya. Senyum mengembang di wajahku sementara tanganku terus turun merambati tubuhnya yang mulai menghangat. Ini menyenangkan. Melihat wajahnya yang seolah tanpa pertahanan membuatku semakin menyeringai saja. Bola mata merah dengan riak hitamku sangat menikmati pemandangan ini. Aku berpindah posisi lagi, kali ini dengan lututku aku berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Tanganku yang terbungkus oleh aliran darah merah karena ulahku tadi mendongakkan kepalanya dan kutangkap bibir tipisnya. Kami berciuman. Dalam, hangat, getaran, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah tipis yang keluar dari kedua pipi kakak kesayanganku ini.

"Sasu—ehn..." kepala Sasuke semakin kudongakkan ke atas, membuatku semakin mendalamkan ciuman ini. Kami sempat beradu lidah dengan ganas, tapi berkat posisiku yang menguntungkan ini membuatnya menyerah dan pasrah begitu saja. Aku tahu, dia hanya mengalah. Semakin kudalamkan ciuman, semakin besar suara desahan yang kami keluarkan. Getaran dari tubuhnya yang semakin kuat menggiring kedua tanganku untuk memanjakannya lebih dan lebih.

Saat ini aku memang ingin memanjakannya. Tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan putih memegangi baju yang kukenakan. Bahkan semakin lama kudalamkan ciuman dan tanganku yang semakin bergerilya ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat cengkeramannya pada bajuku mengerat. Aku tidak berniat kalah saat ini, aku ingin mendominasinya sesekali. Dan saat kulepaskan ciuman di antara kami, rintihan dan suara indah yang sedari tadi tertahan di mulutnya langsung keluar begitu saja. Aku tersenyum hingga kedua mataku menyipit. Kutatap pipinya yang terdapat cetakan merah dari tanganku yang penuh darah. Kakak, aku bisa merasakan dirimu terus dan terus menegang di bawahku.

"Kenapa, kak?" aku tersenyum seraya duduk merosot hingga tubuhku kini berada di antara kedua kakimu yang terbuka. Kusandarkan kepalaku di atas pahamu dan sesekali mengelusnya membuatmu bergetar lagi, "Kenapa... dia berdiri?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menahan ketawa kecilku. Kutunjuk apa yang kumaksud tadi, bahkan sesekali kusentuh dengan ujung telunjuk. Tawaku semakin kencang saja melihat benda itu bergetar karena aku.

Sekarang...

...kau akan membutuhkanku... lebih dan lebih.

Kugenggam benda berdiri itu dengan satu tanganku. Itachi seolah ingin berdiri tapi tak bisa karena kutahan. Dia hanya bisa merintih-rintih sementara genggamanku semakin kencang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak melakukan banyak perlawanan. Padahal kalau bisa, mungkin sudah dari tadi aku didominasi olehnya, "Kakak," kupanggil lagi sebutan untuknya. Sebelah matanya terbuka menyipit sementara sebelahnya tertutup rapat—menahan, eh? "siapa aku?"

"Ngh..." desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Baiklah, tak apa jika kakakku tidak bisa menjawab kali ini. Biar kubimbing saja dia menuju klimaks dari semuanya.

Genggamanku menaik turunkan benda tersebut. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—entah karena apa, sama sekali tidak berniat melawan kah? "Aku... adikmu kan?" kuciumi ujung benda yang masih tertutup oleh kain celana yang dia kenakan. Merasakannya bergetar di ujung bibirku membuatku menahan tawa yang akan meledak, "Oh, ataukah... aku malaikatmu?" lanjutku asal. Tak apa kan? Toh, menjadi adik spesial ataupun malaikatnya sama saja. Aku tetap berarti di dalam hatinya.

"Ti-tidakh..." entah jawaban atau bukan, dia mengucapkan itu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendengar itu tentu saja menghilangkan senyuman di wajahku. Aku menatap kakakku tajam dengan kedua mataku yang berwarna tidak biasa itu. Untuk sesaat, suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Hanya suaranya yang terengah-engah karena perlakuanku yang terdengar. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Aku mengeluarkan senyum sinis, "Ahn!"

"Benar..." bisikku ketus—tapi senyum tak hilang dari wajahku. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggir sofa sementara genggamanku itu semakin mengencang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Untuk saat ini, erangannya adalah kesenangan bagiku, "aku bukan malaikatmu,"

"Tapi... malaikat **hitam**mu."

"S-Sasuke... ngh..." melihat gelagatnya, aku tahu kakakku akan menemui klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Inilah saat-saat yang selalu kunantikan dalam hidupku. Ah, rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat wajah memohonnya yang ditujukan hanya untuk aku seorang. Aku mulai tidak bisa menahan diriku, tubuhku semakin bergetar saja. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, kulepas tangan yang mencengkram benda berharga miliknya. Benar-benar... wajahnya yang merasa kosong itu... benar-benar...

"Fu... Fu... HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" tawa kencangku menggema di kamar besarku ini. Itachi hanya merintih-rintih, aku bisa melihat tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggapai benda miliknya. Tentu saja aku tak akan memberikannya semudah itu, langsung kugenggam lagi benda tersebut, "Ayo kakakku, memohonlah... ayoo, memohonlaaaah!" menyenangkan, ini sangat menyenangkan! Apakah kau lihat? Wajahnya memerah, wajahnya memohon padaku. Ya, PADAKU! Aku menyeringai semakin kejam, sementara tanganku bergerak naik turun semakin cepat membuat desahannya semakin tak terkendali.

"Ada apa kakak? Ayo memohon..." aku menjilat bibir tipisnya yang terus terbuka, "memohonlah pada malaikat hitam ini... ayo..." dan aku bisa tahu saat menyadari kakakku ini akan mencapai puncaknya. Dengan senang hati, jempolku kutaruh di ujung bendanya.

"Le-Lepaskan... Sasuke—ah!" teriakannnya menggema lagi. Aku tersenyum tenang—seolah aku tidak mendengar apa yang baru tadi dia ucapkan padaku, "Sasu—"

"Tidak sampai kau memohon padaku, hai kak Itachi..." kujilat cuping telinganya seperti sebelumnya, "aku menunggu kak." Lanjutku lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ahaha aku tahu. Itachi yang keras kepala ini pasti akan berpikir dua kali sebelum dia memohon padaku. Apalagi, aku tahu dia belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya karena pembaca buku porno itu.

Sepuluh detik.

Sebelas detik.

Lima belas—

"Sa-Sasuke..." kak, harusnya kau melihat wajahmu yang memerah karena menahan ini. Sangat lucu, kau tahu? Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sampai dia membuka mulut lagi, "Ku-Kumohon... lep-lepas..."

Ya!

Ya!

Kau memohon padaku, kakak!

Itu artinya,

KAU MEMBUTUHKANKU!

"Baik, kakak." Dan kulepas genggamanku. Dia mendesah lega. Aku mengikik geli melihat kain celananya yang semakin lama semakin basah. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dengan napas yang memburu, dia kini menatapku dengan mata setengah terbuka. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menelengkan kepalaku. Sesaat tadi, aku sempat mengambil _cutter_—sepertinya setelah inipun, aku akan kembali pada kegiatan awalku, "Kakak, apa kau sadar?" mendengar pertanyaanku, membuatnya kembali mendongakkan kepala, aku mengikik kecil, "Tubuhmu bereaksi karena aku, padahal aku baru menyentuh tubuh luarmu."

Uchiha kebanggaan semua orang itu menatapku tidak mengerti, sampai akhirnya aku menyeringai, "Bisakah kau bayangkan jika aku menyentuh tubuh dalammu?—oh! Atau sebaliknya? Hihi, aku tidak keberatan kakak." Dia menatapku jengkel dan membuang mukanya. Fufu, sampai kapanpun kakakku yang kekanakan ini tidak pernah berubah.

Tetap bodoh, lemah, tak berdaya, keras kepala.

Menyedihkan.

Mungkin karena itu, walau sudah seumur ini dia masih tetap menjadi budak keluarga Hatake. Dan dia sangat manja dengan majikannya yang berambut perak melawan gravitasi dan memiliki bola mata _hetero _itu, sampai membuatku tertawa jijik. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa adik kami, Uchiha Sakura sangat membenci kakak tirinya tersebut. Tapi meski begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya. Semuanya, setiap inci tubuh dan sifatnya. Kakak, kubiarkan kau bermanja-manja dengan calon penerus keluarga Hatake itu. Sebab aku yakin, kau pasti akan kembali padaku. Karena aku adikmu, malaikat hitammu. Dalam keadaan berantakan sekalipun, aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Tinggal kita tunggu saja kapan hari itu akan datang.

Kali ini aku sudah bosan mengiris tanganku, dan kuambil sebuah boneka kelinci hitam. Kucabik-cabik tubuh boneka kelinci itu hingga busa-busanya berjatuhan di dekat kakiku. Senyum tidak keluar dari wajahku, hanya tatapan sinis yang ada. Aku tidak mendengar apapun, rasanya berdengung. Bahkan aku baru sadar sampai dia berteriak di belakang tubuhku. Sebelum aku menoleh, kakakku ini sudah menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya meraba dadaku yang tertutupi baju menyerupai jubah, "Balas dendam, eh?"

Aku tidak mendengar dia menjawab apapun. Semakin kutunggu jawaban itu tidak kunjung datang. Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak bergeming. Yah, paling hanya tanganku yang masih dengan senang hati mencabik-cabik tubuh boneka kelinci hitam di tanganku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan napasnya di tengkukku. Aku masih belum merubah ekspresiku sampai akhirnya dia berbisik di telingaku, "Jangan menggodaku lagi, Uchiha Sasuke..." aku tidak bisa menahan seringaianku mendengarnya. Setelah itu, kakak melepaskan pelukan dari belakangnya. Aku mendapatkan penglihatanku lagi, dan saat aku menoleh kakakku itu terlihat duduk di tepi kasurku. Dia memegang kedua kepalanya seperti pusing sementara siku tangannya menyandar di atas lutut kakinya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, aku duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Aku tahu kakakku itu pasti sangat kaget melihat aku melompat dengan santainya apalagi aku duduk dengan posisi yang bisa kau katakan berbahaya. Tapi siapa peduli? Selama ada kakakku di sampingku, aku tidak akan takut, "Tapi," kali ini aku menggunting kedua kaki boneka kelinci hitam malang itu, "aku sangat suka menggodamu, kak."

"Berisik." Jawab Itachi dengan tegas, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum mendengar itu. Dan saat kutelengkan kepalaku, kakak menyandar di atas bahuku lalu sesekali menciumnya, "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan diriku, jadi berhentilah melakukannya," seperti biasa kakak mulai menasihatiku. Membosankan. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu bersenandung santai. Aku tahu kakak pasti kembali menatapku jengkel. Tapi, aku sangat suka ekspresi wajahnya yang satu itu, "kau adalah adikku dan... kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Akhirnya dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'kumohon-mengertilah'.

Aku tertawa puas, "Fuhahaha!" lalu kubalikkan tubuhku dan kudorong tubuhnya hingga dia jatuh telentang di atas tempat tidurku. Dia menatapku kaget tapi aku hanya duduk di atas tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya, perutnya—dan kembali melanjutkan ritualku merusak boneka, "Buat apa ditahan, kakak?" Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya—dia bodoh seperti biasa, "Aku memang ada untukmu, aku menginginkanmu, aku adikmu, kau selalu melindungiku dari dulu sampai sekarang, kan? Karena itu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta..."

**CTAK**

"...apapun, karena aku malaikat hitammu."

Senyum terakhir yang kukeluarkan setelahnya tak bisa kuingat lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Karena begitu aku tersenyum dan menyelesaikan ucapanku, kakak langsung bangkit dan mencium bibirku yang masih dalam posisi di atasnya. Sama seperti di awal, ciuman ini juga dalam, kasar, dan hangat. Hanya saja kali ini kakakku yang mendominasi. Di tengah ciuman panas ini aku tersenyum, karena aku tahu kakakku menyayangiku. Dia juga menginginkanku, semua yang ada pada diriku. Aku tidak perlu bertanya, aku cukup percaya dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli, meski kakak akan meninggalkanku lagi suatu hari nanti seperti tragedi beberapa tahun silam. Kakak PASTI akan kembali padaku. Aku percaya itu.

Karena, aku adiknya.

Aku miliknya.

Aku malaikatnya.

Bersamaan dengan kegiatan panjang yang akan kami lalui. Kepala boneka kelinci hitam menggelinding di samping tubuh kami. Juga setetes darah dari lenganku mengalir ke bawah bola mata kelinci hitam itu.

Kelinci hitam itu seperti menangis darah.

**.**

**.**

**I believe in my way and smile for my self,**

**Its better than I have to see the reality**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Fic yaoi lime di Naruto buuuuung! xD #menarihula Yang gak pernah kusangka, sekalinya aku membuat fic yaoi di Naruto, fic itu langsung lime ._. Karena ini fic yaoi lime pertama, jadi aku yakin pasti masih ada kekurangan. Ingatlah, aku selalu menerima concrit~ x3

Maaf ya kupublish di bulan puasa, tapi aku membuat fic ini dan sudah jadi sebelum bulan puasa lalu mengeditnya lagi setelah buka, malam jam sepuluh (=w=)v

Mungkin beberapa ada yang sudah tahu? Fic ini tadinya dari fandom Pandora Hearts dengan pair GilVincent x3 Tapi karena beberapa alasan, akhirnya setelah kurombak habis-habisan, jadilah fic ini dengan pair ItaSasu. Tapi bagi yang ingin melihat bagaimana versi originalnya, bisa dilihat di forum **ao3(dot)org** lalu search penname **Desuke**, ada dua fic yang kumasukkan di sana. Your Black Angel versi Pandora Hearts dan Malam (fic SasuSaku dulu).

Untuk yang kurang mengerti, di sini Sasuke mempunyai penyakit kejiwaan. Dia adalah seorang _masochist _yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri tapi dalam saat yang bersamaan, dia juga adalah seorang _sadistic _yang suka menyiksa orang lain terutama kakaknya. Angggaplah di sini Sakura sebagai anak angkat keluarga Uchiha tapi tidak menyukai Itachi yang bekerja di bawah perintah keluarga Hatake. Itachi juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke begitu pula sebaliknya, karena itu Itachi rela diperlakukan apapun oleh adiknya yang memang mempunyai kelainan walau kadang dia sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan diri.

Ah, sebelum kelupaan. SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA! Mohon maafkan jika aku ada kesalahan pada readers sekalian, tapi terima kasih juga untuk semuanya :D

Wokeh, no comment again. Review? :)


End file.
